


Tell Me It's Nothing

by Synnerxx



Category: The Shield (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Lem knows what Shane does. He just doesn't want to hear about it.





	Tell Me It's Nothing

Shane backs Lem up against the door to the clubhouse, hands curling around his hips. “You're jealous.” 

Lem narrows his eyes at him. “Of what? You and some stripper?”

“Dancer. And yes, you are. I can tell. I can always tell.” Shane drags his teeth along the side of Lem's neck, making him shiver.

“I'm not jealous.” Lem protests, tipping his head back against the door, allowing Shane more access.

“Really? Then you won't mind me telling you about how hot and tight she was, how amazing it felt to have my dick inside of her.” Shane bites down sharply on Lem's clothed shoulder.

“I said I'm not jealous, not that I wanted a goddamn play by play.” Lem grunts, pushing Shane away slightly.

“But I like it when you're jealous and worked up.” Shane smirks and kisses Lem roughly.

“Why do you do this to me?” Lem asks, frowning at Shane.

“Because you let me.” Shane shrugs and takes a few steps away from Lem.

He gives Lem one last smirk before walking out of the clubhouse. Lem sighs and sags against the door behind him. He hates it when Shane does this to him.

He doesn't care if Shane goes out and fucks women sometimes. He really doesn't. He just doesn't want to hear all the details when Shane comes back from them because that does make him jealous. When he doesn't know, he can think of it like an abstract concept, but then Shane tells him everything, pushing him too far and he does it on purpose and Lem lets him do it every time.

Later on, he sees Shane talking to Tulips at the cage and she smirks at him over Shane's shoulder as if she knows that she got under his skin by fucking Shane. He ignores her and catches Vic's attention, filling him in on the case. 

Shane comes to stand beside him and Lem catches a whiff of Tulips' perfume lingering on Shane's skin and it makes the knot in his stomach tighten. Shane explains to Vic Tulips demands and his own role in fucking up the case and Vic, of course, fixes it for him.

Lem doesn't bother seeking Shane out when they get off of work. He doesn't care what his plans are or where he wants to go. All Lem wants to do is take a nice hot shower, eat something, and then go to bed. He's ready for this day to be over.

When he gets out of the shower, he finds Shane sprawled on the bed, clearly waiting on him. Lem rolls his eyes and decides to ignore the other man, hoping he'll take the hint and go away. Shane, though, is not one to be ignored and, as Lem is digging around in his closet for an old t-shirt to wear, he slips up behind the other man and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Lem's shoulder.

“What, Shane?” Lem sighs.

“Still pissed at me?” Shane asks, pressing soft kisses to the warm, damp skin of Lem's neck.

“Not really. I'm tired.” Lem steps out of Shane's arms.

“You know, you never really could lie to me.” Shane folds his arms.

“Whatever you think, Shane.” Lem changes into his boxers and shirt, well aware of Shane's eyes on him.

“You know I love you, right?” Shane asks suddenly. It's rare for him to say that he loves Lem. Lem knows he does, but he hardly ever says it.

“If this is you trying to avoid a fight, don't worry. I'm too tired for that.” Lem says, not answering Shane's question.

“No, this is me telling you that I love you.” Shane tugs Lem into him by his wrist and tilts his face up for a kiss.

Lem indulges him for a minute before breaking the kiss. “I love you too, but you have to stop telling me about the chicks you fuck. I don't care that you do it. I just don't want to know about it.”

“Does it not bother you?” Shane asks.

“It does, but I'm not going to tell you not to because you're going to do it anyway.” Lem shrugs.

“It's just sex, you know that.” Shane says.

“I know.” Lem nods.

“Are we okay?” Shane asks, reaching out and stroking Lem's face in a rare show of affection.

“Yeah. Let's go to bed.” Lem pulls Shane down into bed with him, helping him out of his shirt and jeans before curling around him and turning out the light.


End file.
